Total synthesis of natural (-)-perhydrohistrionicotoxin, its unnatural (Plus/Minus)antipode, (-)-2-depentylperhydrohistrionicotoxin and its (+)-antipode have been achieved. The optical isomers do not show great quantitative differences in frog muscle preparations. A synthesis of (Plus/Minus)-unalkylated spiroaminoalcohols and (+)-7-debutylperhydrohistrionicotoxin has also been achieved.